Love in Lies
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: She was betrayed and hurt by the two poeple she trusted most. Now who will be her shoulder to cry on? Chadella, Troypay oneshot. Dedicated to SharpayEvansBolton12


"Love in Lies"

Dedicated to SharpayEvansBolton12

I can not belive those people. I trusted them, I belived everything they said to me. I loved them. I don't love them anymore, not after what they did to me. I was such a fool not to see it before, my boyfriend and best friend. Of course, how could I not see it. The way he was always looking at her, how they always seemed flirty with each other and exchanged secret glances.

The bitter fall air hit her face in a sudden burst as she rounded the corner. She started to replay the events that had recently happened in her head.

--

_"I can't belive you!" Gabriella screamed, throwing a pen at him. She knew it wouldn't do any harm, but she just felt like throwing something at him._

_"I'm sorry Gabriella, we never wanted to hurt you. It just happened, and we...we just couldn't stop okay. It was wrong and I should have told you straight out. And I really am sorry that I hurt you." Troy tried to calm her down, but didn't realize he was just making her madder._

_He obviously wasn't used to being caught making out with his girlfriend's best friend in his room. Especially not by the girl he was cheating on her with. "You're sorry? You're sorry? That's all you freaking have to say! I hate you!" She screamed. _

_"Listen Gabby, we never meant for anyone to get hurt. We really are sorry." Sharpay tried to reason with her._

_"Shut up you slut!" Gabriella screamed._

_"Hey, don't call her that." Troy stepped in._

_"Oh shut up! I can't bealive you're defending her! Oh of course you are, she's your little tramp!" _

_"Gabby, I know you don't mean that." Sharpay said, coming from behind Troy. She was in a mini skirt with a tank top and her hair was messy. Troy was shirtless and his pants undone. The sight made her sick._

_"Don't call me Gabby! You're not my friend anymore."_

_"Come on Gabriella, you know me, you know this isn't what I wanted." Sharpay pleaded._

_"No, I thought I knew you." SHe spat at her. She turned her head to come face to face with Troy. "Do you love her?" She yelled in his face._

_"What?" Troy asked, caught of guard._

_"Do you fucking love her?" She yelled again._

_He thought lieing to her right now was a bad desicion, but telling the truth wouldn't help. "Yes." He said simply. Not knowing what her reaction would be._

_She backed away as tears began to fall onto her cheeks. "Go to hell. Both of you." She spat looking at the too with disgust. With that she stormed out and slammed the door behind her._

_--_

Tears once again began to fall. She quickly wiped them away as she reached her house. She was surprised to see who was waiting there for her.

"Um...hi." Gabriella said, not really sure why they were there.

"Hey, I was looking for Troy and I thought he might be here." Chad said standing up from where he had been sitting.

"He's not." She said with biterness through grinded teeth.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing how upset she was.

"I'm fine. Just a really bad day." She said, half honestly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She thought about it for a moment. She no longer had a boyfriend or best friend to talk to. She could talk to Ryan or Taylor, but Chad was there already. "Sure." She gave him a small smile.

They walked inside and got comfertable on the couch. "So..what's wrong?" Chad started.

"I...I caught Troy with another girl." She looked away.

"You're kidding. I can't belive him." He said in disbelif. He really wasn't like Troy to do something like that. "Uh...who was the girl?" He asked, although he had a pretty god idea who it was.

"Sharpay." She ansawerd bitterly.

"Wow." Was all he said. He wasn't very good at having real heart-to-heart conversations. Especially with Gabriella.

"They lied to me all this time. I was such an idiot. I should have seen it before." She began to let het threatning tears fall. He moved closer and put his arm around her.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You'll find someone else. Someone who won't hurt you." He comforted her.

"But I loved him, and now he's in love with the person was my best friend. It just really cuts deep." She sobbed as he held her tightly.

"Trust me, a girl like you will find someone else. Someone better, and all this will seem like a crappy joke." He smiled a little at her.

She wiped some of her tears and calmed down. "Thanks Chad...for everything."

"No problem. If you ever want to talk or anything I'm here."

"Thanks, it means alot."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine." She gave him a smile

"Okay, well I better go. If you need anything call me." He said getting from the couch.

"Thanks, will do."

He gave her one of his charming smiles and a quick kiss on the cheek as he left. She stood looking at the door for a moment. Maybe he was right. Maybe I will find someone better. Someone right in front of me.

--

_Okay, well I'm not really a Chadella fan, but this was a request I got. Which reminds me, if you have any request for stories let me know and I'll write them dedicated to you. Just give me the couple (except Troyella...I won't do any of those, sry) and a plot for it, and I'll write it as soon as I can. Hope I did all you Chadella fans proud (I don't think I did a very good job onit cuz I asn't really focusing though) Anyway, tell me what you think!_


End file.
